cytrusyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cytryna
Cytryna (Citrus limon) - gatunek cytrusa pochodzący z południowowschodnich Chin. Powstała najprawdopodobniej przez przypadkowe skrzyżowanie limy (Citrus aurantifolia ) z cytronem (Citrus medica). Ceniona za kwaśne, aromatyczne owoce, ich sok dodaje się do wielu napojów, potraw; skórka owocu służy jako dodatek do wypieków. Drzewo cytrynowe rośnie szybko i bez odpowiedniego przycinania szybko uzyskuje spore rozmiary. Większość odmian posiada kolce. Kwiaty białe (pąki mogą być zabarwione na różowo) pojawiają się w skupiskach, są duże i mają bardzo mocny zapach. Również nowe przyrosty mogą mieć czerwonawe zabarwienie. Pokrój rośliny; kształt, kolor i smak owoców różnią się przy poszczególnych odmianach. Pomimo tego, że cytryna jest bardziej odporna na niskie temperatury niż cytron i lima, jest mimo wszystko dość wrażliwa i uprawia się ją w rejonach o łagodnych zimach, m.in. na Sycylii, w Grecji, Hiszpanii, a w USA głównie w Kalifornii. Odmiany Eureka thumb|100px|odm. Eureka Eureka istnieje od 1850 roku, kiedy to została wysiana w Kalifornii z nasion cytryny (brak danych dot. odmiany). Zbiory późną zimą i wiosną. Dojrzałe owoce żółte, skórka raczej cienka, zawiera sporo olejków eterycznych. W jednym owocu znajduje się ok. 10 segmentów, rdzeń owocu cienki. Miąższ soczysty; żółty, czasem lekko zielonkawy; sok bardzo kwaśny, mocno aromatyczny. Liczba nasion w owocu od zera do kilku. Kwiaty przeważnie zabarwione na różowo. Eureka ma kolce mniejsze niż większość odmian, rośnie dość wolno, produkuje za to sporo owoców. Słaba odporność na zimno skutkuje hodowlą w cieplejszych rejonach. Kalifornia, Argentyna, Australia, Afryka Południowa i Izrael to główne rejony uprawy Eureki. Eureka Variegata thumb|100px Ciekawostką jest odm. Eureka variegata o pstrokatych liściach, owocach o skórce żółtej w zielone paski i różowym miąższu. Pozostałe cechy są jak u zwykłej Eureki. Odmiana ta powstała przez spontaniczną mutację na zwykłej Eurece, w 1931 roku. Jest to jedyna cytryna o różowym soku, który jest wykorzystywany jako dodatek do wielu napojów. Choć nieuprawiana na szeroką skalę, jest często hodowana jako roślina ozdobna (ze względu na liście), w tym jako roślina doniczkowa. Lisbon Cytryna odm. Lisbon pochodzi z Portugalii. W latach 70. XIX wieku została sprowadzona do Kalifornii, stając się tam bardzo popularna. Do dziś jest tam na drugim miejscu pod względem popularności, zaraz po Eurece.thumb|100px|Lisbon W porównaniu z Eureką Lisbon ma większą odporność na niskie temperatury, jest też silniejsza i bardziej produktywna. Ma dość długie kolce, nowe przyrosty zabarwione na czerwono, kwiaty różowawe. Skórka owocu dość gruba, miąższ bladożółty, zawiera niewiele nasion. Sok kwaśny. Uprawiana w Kalifornii, Arizonie, a także w Australii, Urugwaju i Argentynie. Główne zbiory wczesną wiosną, choć odmiana kwitnie i produkuje owoce kilka razy do roku. Feminello i jej selekcje Feminello to nazwa grupy kilku selekcji cytryn o podobnych cechach. Wszystkie cytryny Feminello są odporne, produktywne i mogą kwitnąć i owocować przez cały rok. Feminello jest najważniejszą odmianą cytryn we Włoszech; około 75% cytryn uprawianych we Włoszech należy do tej grupy.thumb|100px|odm. Feminello Owoce są średniej wielkości, kształt od eliptycznego do podłużnego. Skórka od cienkiej do średniej grubości, mocno aromatyczna. Miąższ bladożółty, przeważnie w owocu znajduje się kilka nasion, niektóre selekcje są beznasienne. Owoc soczysty, sok bardzo kwaśny. Niektóre selekcje Feminello: Primofiore (najważniejsza odmiana w Hiszpanii) kwitnie w marcu, zbiory od września do listopada. Odmiana szybko rosnąca i wysoko produktywna, owoce średniej wielkości, żółte; skórka cienka. Ma długie kolce. Zagara Bianca (Fior d'arancio) odporna i bardzo produktywna. Kwitnie w marcu, zbiory w listopadzie-grudniu. Pąki i kwiaty zawsze białe (stąd nazwa). Owoce żółte, podłużne, sok bardzo kwaśny; skórka średniej grubości, aromatyczna. Zagara Bianca uprawiana jest głównie na Sycylii. Femminello Siracusano '''(Femminello masculuni) kwtinie kilka razy do roku, główne zbiory w listopadzie. Owoce żółte, zaokrąglone, dość duże; sok bardzo aromatyczny. Skórka również zawiera dużo olejków eterycznych. Odmiana uprawiana również głównie na Sycylii. '''Apireno Continella, beznasienna, kwitnie i owocuje przez cały rok.thumb|100px|Feminello Lunario Marzani, kwitnie luty-marzec; zbiory od stycznia do marca Verdelli, kwitnie w lipcu; zbiory lipiec-wrzesień Femminello Dosaco, wysoko produktywna, bardzo aromatyczna. Femminello Scandurra, kwitnie przez cały rok, główne zbiory w październiku. Niezbyt produktywna. Femminello Lunario, odporna na mal secco, kwitnie przez cały rok. Owoce mocno wydłużone, z wyciągniętą końcówką. Barwa intensywnie żółta, skórka średniej grubości. Odmiana popularna we Włoszech jako roślina ozdobna do ogródków i na tarasy. Femminello Sfusato, bardzo aromatyczna, produkuje się z niej likier Limoncello. Seedless Odmiana Seedless (tzn. beznasienna) powstała w Australii w 1939 poprzez zasadzenie nasion, które rzekomo miały być nasionami cytryny Lisbon. Jednak po thumb|100px|Seedlessprzeprowadzonych badaniach, nie jest pewne, czy ta cytryna ma coś wspólnego z odm. Lisbon. Owoce są praktycznie beznasienne, co jest sporą zaletą tej odmiany. Skórka żółta, czasem lekko zielonkawa, miąższ tego samego koloru, dość soczysty. Oprócz tej odmiany, jeszcze dwie są określane jako Seedless. Są to: Australian Seedles Eureka i South Africa Seedles Eureka (jak nazwa wskazuje, są to selekcje Eureki). Berna (Verna) Nie jest znane pochodzenie tej odmiany. Jest ona uprawiana głównie w Hiszpanii, gdzie jest na drugim miejscu pod względem popularności, zaraz po Feminello Primofiori.thumb|100px|Verna Drzewa odm. Verna są duże, kwitną przeważnie dwa razy do roku (w lutym i w lipcu). Owoce czasami osiągają bardzo duże rozmiary, są koloru żółtego z wyciągniętą końcówką i dość długą "szyją". Miąższ miękki, sok dość kwaśny. Przeważnie rozwija się po kilka nasion na owoc. Charakterystyczną cechą jest fakt, że owoce mogą długo wisieć na drzewie bez strat na jakości, tak więc zbiory odbywają się w różnych miesiącach. Genoa (Genova) Włoska odmiana, drzewo nie posiada kolców; osiąga mniejsze rozmiary niż Eureka, ale jest od niej odporniejszy na niskie temperatury. Skórka owocu gładka, cienka; owoc żółty z zaznaczoną końcówką. Owoc w smaku podobny do Eureki, soczysty, sok kwaśny. Ilość nasion różna, przeważnie jest ich 5-6 w owocu. thumb|100px|Genoa Hodowana w głównie Ameryce Południowej. W Argentynie popularna jest selekcja EETA, która jest bardziej produktywna od typowej Genovy. James Saunt, Citrus Varieties of the World, druga edycja, 2000, str. 113 Hybrydy cytryn, czyli mieszańce 'Cytryna Ponderosa (Skierniewicka)' thumb|left|100px|PonderosaPonderosa jest najprawdopodobniej krzyżówką cytryny z cytronem. Tworzy ogromne owoce, ich wagę można czasem liczyć w kilogramach. W owocu przeważnie wiele nasion, miąższ bladożółty lub zielonkawy, skórka żółta, średniej grubości; sok kwaśny. Kwitnie i owocuje przez cały rok. Kolce dość długie, kwiaty białe lub różowawe; liście zaokrąglone. Odmiana powstała w 1887 roku, siewkę wyhodował George Bowman, już w 1900 wprowadzono Ponderosę do handlu. Nie jest uprawiana na skalę handlową, ale chętnie hodowana jako roślina ozdobna. Ponderosa czasem służy jako podkładka dla innych cytrusów, ze względu na silny system korzeniowy. W Polsce zwana cytryną Skierniewicką, została rozpropagowana jako roślina doniczkowa przez prof. S. Pieniążka w latach 70 ubiegłego wieku. Cytryna Meyera thumb|left|100px|C. MeyeraKrzyżówka cytryny z pomarańczą lub cytryny z mandarynką, pochodzi z Chin. Rosnąca w przydomowym ogródku została odkryta przez Franka Meyera w 1908 roku w Pekinie. Drzewo jest niewielkie, kwitnie i owocuje przez cały rok, główny okres zbiorów od grudnia do kwietnia. Pąki kwiatowe białe lub różowe. Owoce małe do średnich, okrągłe, skórka żółtopomarańczowa, sok bardzo aromatyczny, ale zdecydowanie mniej kwaśny niż u typowych cytryn. Liście dość drobne, kolce krótkie / brak kolców. Nasion w owocu jest niewiele. Cytryna Meyera jest dość odporna na niskie temperatury, wytrzymuje krótkotrwałe spadki do -3 C, co jest jej dużą zaletą. Rzadko uprawiana na skalę przemysłową, mimo wszystko bardzo popularna w USA i Australii, gdzie hodowana jest w ogrodach i jako roślina doniczkowa. ____________________________________ Źródło informacji o cytrusach